COBARDIA, DESEO Y AMOR
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Tres viñeta de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Dedicado a The LadyCat69 y Miss Lefroy Black. Ultima viñeta: Despedida. ESTE FIC HA SIDO CREADO PARA LOS "DESAFÍOS" DEL FORO "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK".
1. Principios tormentosos

**DISCLAIMER: Todos** los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para los "_**Desafíos 2.0**_" del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_".

* * *

**COBARDIA, DESEO Y AMOR **

_**Por: Aurora Caelestis **_

* * *

_**Primera viñeta**_

_**Principios tormentosos**_

Todo en la vida tiene un comienzo y un final. El comienzo entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy no fue precisamente uno de color de rosa. Durante los primero seis años que se conocieron su relación había sido a través de insultos, humillaciones, golpes y odio. Sobre todo un odio fingido entre ambos. Un sangre pura que era incapaz de dejar todas sus creencias por una impura que más que odiarla, simplemente la amaba y la envidiaba.

La envidiaba porque ella si podía vivir la vida que quisiera, mas él tenía que obedecer a su padre y a un loco mestizo con complejo de grandeza y ansias de poder. Ella si era libre de elegir su propio camino, mientras que él se había dejado marcar como ganado y luchaba por unos ideales que en el fondo no eran los suyos. Porque las creencias de su familia habían dejado de ser las suyas. No le beneficiaban en nada. Solo le traían dolor y sufrimiento. No era feliz y punto. Es que ni siquiera recordaba cuando lo había sido.

La envidiaba porque ella era bondadosa, fuerte y valiente. Mientras que él simplemente era cruel, prepotente y traicionero. Él simplemente era un cobarde que le temía al señor Tenebroso, a su padre y hasta sus propios sentimientos. Porque no sabía cómo expresar lo que ella le hacía sentir. Porque era un sentimiento que no conocía o simplemente porque lo hacía débil y su única forma de mostrárselo era con un odio desmedido que no solo la lastima a ella, sino que lo destruía así mismo.

* * *

Él se encontraba parado observando, con la misma mascara de frialdad que llevaba siempre, como la loca de su tía torturaba a la mujer que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Porque si la amaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Porque si la odiaba, porque no podía tenerla. La mujer que envidiaba porque realmente sabía lo que quería. Porque tenía amigos verdaderos que la querían de verdad. Que estaban a su lado simplemente por lo que era ella. Inteligente, astuta, bondadosa, fuerte, luchadora, valiente y fiel. Porque ella era eso y más. Él no tenía amigos verdaderos. Él no era valiente. No luchaba por lo que quería. Simplemente era prepotente, cruel, déspota y cobarde.

Su rostro se mantenía imperito mientras ella gritaba con cada tortura. Fingía cuan buen actor que sus gritos no perforaba como dagas su frio corazón. Porque la mirada suplicante de ella le atravesaba el alma, pero él fingía ser inmune a su dolor. Por qué le molestaba las burlas de los demás, pero no era capaz de levantar la varita para defenderla y protegerla. Simplemente se quedaba mirándola a los ojos con su máscara de frialdad, mientras su corazón le gritaba cobarde.

Porque a él no le importaba que fuera una impura. Porque él simplemente la amaba. Porque la deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna otra chica. Porque le gustaba su cabellos alborotado, su ojos color miel, sus labios jugosos y cada parte de su anatomía. Porque para el simplemente era perfecta. Porque se moría por sentir su piel junto a la suya. Porque quería tocarla con la yema de sus dedos, hasta hacerla temblar de deseo. Besarla hasta robarle el aliento. Oírla susurrar su nombre y decirle que lo amaba. Porque eran muchas las cosas que deseaba de ella, pero no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

Se quedó allí viendo como uno de los asquerosos amigos de su padre se la llevaba hacia las mazmorras de su casa. Porque lo único que escuchaba de ella era un quejido doloroso. Porque ella había aguantado cada una de las torturas de su tía. Y era tan cobarde que dos horas después se quedó sentado en las escaleras escuchando como la chica seguía gritando con una nueva tanda de crucios. Y él no hacía nada por ayudarla. Ni siquiera cuando ya no podía mantener su máscara de frialdad y una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

En la madrugada bajo a las mazmorras. Quería verla. No podía dormir. Aun cuando ya no gritaba, aun escuchaba dentro de sí sus gritos y cuando cerraba sus ojos solo veía los de ella llenos de lágrimas y suplicas. Entro en su celda esperando ver lo peor, pero no, su leona estaba sentada en el suelo abrazándose las piernas. Él se quedó allí parado observándola como respiraba pausadamente y soltaba un leve quejido. Sabía que estaba adolorida, frágil y cansada.

"¿_Vas a quedarte ahí parado observándome o tú también vienes a torturarme, Malfoy?_"—pregunto la leona levantando el rostro mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No había vida en ellos. Solo tristeza y decepción. Y él no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera un insulto salía de su boca. Simplemente se acercó, la tomo por los brazos y la levanto. Se quedaron observándose por varios segundos.

Hasta que levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla. Sin pensarlo acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso. Sus labios sabían a sal. Sabían a lágrimas, dolor, tristeza y pena. Entonces se dio de cuenta que ella no correspondía a su beso y se apartó. "_Herm…._"—ni siquiera termino de decir su nombre, cuando ella lo abofeteo. Había sacado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lo golpeo. Pero Malfoy como un hombre cruel, déspota y cobarde le devolvió la bofetada tirándola al suelo.

"_Pero que te crees, sangre…_"—Y las palabras se le atragantaron. Solo miraba la mano con la que la había golpeado. Porque él pudo haberla odiado, insultado y humillado, pero jamás la había golpeado ni ella ni a ninguna otra mujer. Porque ella y el nunca tuvieron un buen comienzo, pero ese instante era el principio de algo tormentoso y doloroso para ambos, porque él la amaba y ella a él… _**también**_.

* * *

**Nota de la autora****: **Este fic se lo dedico a dos personas. La primera a mi hermana Lu (_**The Ladycat 69**_), gracias por tu apoyo y sugerencias. La segunda a _**Miss Lefroy Black**_, gracias por soportar mis preguntas, orientarme y ayudarme no solo para este desafío, sino para todos los retos.

* * *

_**Nos vemos en la segunda viñeta. **_

_**Aurora**_


	2. Idilio

**DISCLAIMER: Todos** los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para los "_**Desafíos 2.0**_" del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_". _Fic de tres viñetas._

* * *

_**Para Cary**_

* * *

**COBARDIA, DESEO Y AMOR **

_**Por: Aurora Caelestis **_

* * *

_**Segunda viñeta**_

_**Idilio**_

Durante los tres días que habían pasado desde el último encuentro con la leona, Draco se pasó entre la culpa por haberla golpeado y escuchar sus gritos desgarradores por las torturas que era sometida diariamente. Ya no soportaba más sus gritos, así que decidió esa noche llevársela lejos de Malfoy Manor.

Cuando la vio se quedó aterrorizado. Las marcas en el cuerpo de la leona reflejaban las terribles torturas a las que fue sometida. "_Eres un cobarde_"—se dijo a si mismo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro. Se acercó y la tomo en brazos. Sigilosamente salió de las mazmorras llegando al jardín y desapareciendo con ella. Llego a una cabaña al norte de escocia. La deposito con delicadeza en la cama y preparo un baño para ella. Luego de haberla bañado, curado al menos la mitad de sus heridas, desapareció a la casa de su padrino.

Allí le explico a Severus Snape lo que había hecho y donde estaba. "_Sabes que te mataran por ayudarla_"—le dijo Severus serio. Draco solo asintió. El director de Hogwarts le suministro todas las pociones que necesitaba para sanarla. "_Eres como hijo para mi Draco. Tratare de protegerlos a ambos hasta donde pueda_"—le dijo serio. Draco asintió, lo abrazo y salió por la puerta regresando a la cabaña.

Durante los tres días siguientes, Draco se pasó cuidando y curando a la leona. A la mañana del cuarto día, Hermione despertó tratando de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Un fuerte brazo la tenía agarrada por la cintura, así que poco a poco se giró hasta encontrarse con Draco dormido a su lado. En un principio quiso golpearlo, pero él se veía muy mal, se notaba que estaba cansado, así que se quedó observándolo. En ese instante Draco despertó y le devolvió la mirada. Al darse cuenta que la habían agarrado, fue a gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero el rubio poso su dedo en sus labios silenciándola. "_Sé que me porte como un animal al golpearte y te pido que me perdones, pero por favor, Hermione, no quiero discutir_"—

Hermione no sabía que le sorprendía más, que la serpiente suplicara o la llamara por su nombre y ella simplemente claudico. Pasaron dos días en la que apenas hablaron, simplemente ella caminaba por la cabaña y los alrededores. Se había dado cuenta de que la serpiente la había curado y cuidado. Se sentía tan bien que no parecía que llevaba días siendo torturada entre crucios y otras maldiciones. Esa noche del segundo día se había acostado temprano, ya que se sentía aun un poco débil. Varias horas después el rubio se deslizo por la cama hasta abrazarla nuevamente. Hermione despertó al sentirlo y se hizo la dormida, pero el rubio sabía que fingía. Así que decidió arriesgarse. Sabía que la chica no necesitaba de su varita para hacerle daño, pero él la deseaba. La necesitaba. Suplicaba por una caricia de la leona, así que bajo suavemente el tirante del camisón de ella y la beso desde cuello hasta el hombro.

Mientras seguía besándola su mano acariciaba desde la cadera hasta su espalda. Luego acerco sus labio a la oreja de la chica mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo, para luego decirle con un susurro ronco: "_Sé que estas despierta, Hermione_". Hermione abrió los ojos como plato y trato de levantarse, pero el rubio la agarro fuerte por la cintura y la pego más a él. Ella fue a protestar, pero él solo la calló besándola y esta vez ella si respondió al beso. Cuando se despegó, la leona solamente lo miraba con los ojos como plato. "_Sé que no merezco esto, pero déjame hacerte el amor, Hermione. Déjame mostrarte que no soy un monstruo. Déjame amarte_"—dijo apenas en un susurro cerca de sus labios.

No creía que lo estuviera pensando. Él era su enemigo, además ella era novia de Ron y si lo hacía traicionaría a Ron, a Harry, a los Weasley, y a todos sus amigos, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo que si no lo hacía se traicionaría así misma. Porque tenía que reconocer que siempre le había gustado Draco Malfoy y la razón por la que sus insultos le dolían, era porque sentía algo por él. Luego de ver los pros y los contras decidió que no pensaría y solo sentiría, así que levanto su mano y la paso por el cuello del rubio, que al sentir la caricia cerro los ojos, y posando la mano en su nuca corto la poca distancia que quedaba y lo beso. Draco quería llorar como un niño al sentir su caricia. Creía que estaba soñando, pero no era así. La leona acerco más su cuerpo al de él y creyó que moriría de solo placer. Y él respondió haciéndole el amor.

Durante la semana que paso no hubo día y noche que Draco no se encargara de besar, lamber y chupar cada parte del cuerpo de la leona. Amo a Hermione no solo con el cuerpo, sino también con el corazón y el alma. Su orgullo y su ego se inflaron solo al sentir que él fue el primer amante de ella y durante la semana idílica que pasaron juntos no hubo ningún reproche por ninguna parte. Estaban en guerra y él solo sabía que tenía esos días para darle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Porque estaba seguro que no tendrían ningún futuro.

La noche del octavo día recibió una lechuza de su padrino diciéndole que la guerra había estallado. Él compartió la carta con la leona y ella simplemente lo miro con cara de preocupación. Saco de su túnica la varita de ella y se la entrego. "_Es tu decisión_"—le dijo sabiendo que ese era el final de ellos y que sus idílicos días habían terminado. "_¿Porque?"_—pregunto ella. Él sabía a qué se refería. "_Porque te amo_". Ella lo beso y junto partieron hacia Hogwarts a la batalla final.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Mira Lu yo sé que querías lemmon, pero tú quieres que yo haga maravillas con 1,000 palabras. En otro fic que escriba te pongo lemmon en cada capítulo si quieres. Gracias por el review.

**Cary Palacios**, gracias por el apoyo incondicional que siempre me brinda. Este capítulo va por ti.

* * *

_**Nos vemos en la última viñeta.**_


	3. Despedida

**DISCLAIMER: Todos** los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para los "_**Desafíos 2.0**_" del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_". _Fic de tres viñetas._

* * *

_**Para Lucy y Cary **_

* * *

**COBARDIA, DESEO Y AMOR **

_**Por: Aurora Caelestis **_

* * *

_**Ultima viñeta**_

_**Despedida**_

El señor Tenebroso al fin había caído, gracias a Harry Potter y la guerra había terminado. Había habido pérdidas en ambos lados y los que habían sobrevivido estaban en Azkaban, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy. Todos le habían preguntado a Hermione donde había estado y que le habían hecho, pero ella no dijo ni una palabra. Había pasado un mes y aún estaban enjuiciando a todos los mortifagos que estaban en Azkaban.

Durante todo ese mes, Hermione no dejo de soñar con el rubio. Se despertaba en la madrugada azorada porque soñaba con las caricias de la serpiente. Dos días antes del juicio de la serpiente, Hermione fue a San Mungo. Llevaba días sintiéndose indispuesta. Después de ver a los sanadores, se fue al mundo muggle, porque necesitaba pensar. Había llegado a casa de sus padres, pero no quiso estar allí, así que fue al cementerio en donde estaban sepultados. Allí lloro hasta que se cansó y se despidió de ellos. Había tomado una decisión sobre qué haría con su vida.

La primera parada fue la madriguera, allí se reunió Ron, quien se había puesto muy feliz al verla y la había abrazado. Cuando fue a besarla, ella simplemente le puso la mejilla. La felicidad de Ronald se fue al traste, pero mucho más después de que escucho las palabras de la leona. "_Lo siento, Ron, pero no podría ser feliz a tu lado. Te dejo_"— le dijo. Los gritos de Ron se escucharon por toda la madriguera, pero ella salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Segunda parada, Grimmauld Place.

Hermione siempre considero un hermano a Harry, así que tomo la decisión de contarle absolutamente todo. Desde sus sentimientos por el rubio hasta su rompimiento con Ron. En un principio Harry se quedó shockeado, pero luego comenzó a gritarle a la leona su desconcierto. Hermione aguanto todo lo que el moreno quiso decirle, luego se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir miro a Harry, que todavía estaba alterado. "_Asesinaron a mis padres simplemente porque batalle en esta guerra. No quiero que pienses que te culpo, porque no es así. Te amo Harry, eres como un hermano para mí, pero he decido que Ron no es mi felicidad y que el mundo mágico ya no es mi mundo. Me voy Harry y pienso hacer mi vida lejos de aquí. Quería contar con tu apoyo, pero veo que no es así. Espero que encuentres la felicidad que tanto mereces. Adiós_"—dijo la leona con la voz rota y las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Después de salir de Grimmauld Place, Hermione se fue al hotel, donde había estado viviendo el último mes. Empaco todo lo que necesitaba. Esa noche casi no durmió. A la primera hora de la mañana fue al Ministerio. Sabía que Malfoy estaría allí, porque era el día de su juicio. Había ido a la Oficina de Aurores y solito un permiso para ver a Malfoy a solas. Cuando entro a la celda lo encontró sentado cabizbajo. Lanzo un _muffliato_ y se paró enfrente de él. "_Hola Draco_"—dijo en un susurro. Draco levanto su cabeza incrédulo. Había pensado que no la volvería a ver. Se paró, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

"_¿Cuánto me amas, Draco Malfoy?_"—le pregunto la leona nerviosa. Nervios que no pasaron desapercibido para la serpiente. "_Más que a mi vida, Hermione. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_"—pregunto el rubio con voz firme. _"¿Lo suficiente como para renunciar a la magia y a tu apellido?_"—pregunto mucho más nerviosa. Draco que estaba esposado, se acercó levanto ambas manos y le acaricio el rostro. "_Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, lo hubiera dejado todo por ti, Hermione! Ahora ya es tarde. Seré enjuiciado y condenado a muchos años en Azkaban_"—le dijo con tristeza.

Hermione saco su varita y apunto a las esposas liberándolo. Se puso de puntillas y lo beso. "_Nunca es tarde, hurón oxigenado_"—le dijo con una sonrisa. Draco la miro confuso. _"¿Que estás haciendo Hermione?_"—pregunto mirando hacia la puerta. "_Ser feliz, Draco! Ser feliz_"—le dijo mientras sacaba una poción de su bolsa de cuentas. La puso en medio de la sala y empujo a Draco hacia una esquina y lo abrazo. "_Despídete de Azkaban, del mundo mágico y de quien eras, Draco Malfoy, porque este ya no será tu mundo. ¿Al menos que no quieras irte conmigo?_"—pregunto la leona seria. Draco sonrió. "_Contigo hasta el fin del mundo, Hermione, pero ¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?"—_pregunto frunciendo las cejas. Ella volvió a besarlo. "_Si, Draco, esto es lo quiero_"- dijo sonriendo. _"¿Por qué me perdonas, Hermione?_"—le pregunto serio. Ella se vuelve abrazar a él más fuerte y apunta con su varita la poción. "_Porque yo también te amo, Draco Malfoy_"—dijo sonriendo y el rubio la abrazo fuertemente.

Harry iba llegando a la celda de Draco Malfoy, cuando la puerta salió desprendida. La celda había estallado y todo adentro había quedado destruido. Cuando los aurores hicieron la investigación correspondiente lo único que encontraron fue la varita de Hermione Granger. Harry lamentaba no haberla detenido a tiempo, pero mucho más no haberse despedido de ella.

* * *

**5 meses después… **

"_Jane, ¿dónde estás?_"—

"_En la cocina_"—dijo una castaña dorada desde el fregadero, viendo el crepitar del fuego. Allí se quemaba una carta. Un joven rubio se acercó por detrás y la abrazo. _"¿Quién escribió?_"—pregunto besándole el cuello y pasando ambas manos por el abultado vientre de la chica. "_Harry_"—dijo sonriendo. "_¿Y qué quería, Potter?_"—pregunto sin dejar de besarla. "_Informarme que_ _oficialmente estamos muertos y despedirse_"—le dijo un poco triste. "_¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?_"—pregunto en un susurro. Jane se giró, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso. "_Jamás, mi dragón_"—dijo sonriendo. Y el rubio la volvió a besar y ambos sintieron las patadas de sus hijos. Se arrodillo y beso el vientre de _**su esposa**_.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA Y CONTESTACIONES A REVIEW:**

_**Cary Palacios**_, _**The LadyCat69**_ y _**anguiiMalfoydark**_, gracias por incluirla en sus favoritas.

**The Ladycat69:** Gracias por el apoyo siempre. Veamos cuando te cumplo esa promesa. Jajajajajajaja Y por cierto, yo no dejo SORPRESAS como tú. Besos.

**AnguiiMalfoydark**: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado. No creo que escriba bien, pero me defiendo. ¿Crees que este es un final feliz?

**Cary Palacios: **Gracias a ti por siempre apoyarme. No te preocupes, que yo no he leído la actualización de Danger Game, así que no te preocupes por los otros reviews. Bendito, perdónalo. Hermione lo hizo, pero ambas sabemos la educación que tuvo. ¿Crees suficiente pronto la publicación de esta viñeta? Y si es una promesa para Lu, pero no te preocupes que te incluyo en ella. Besos!

* * *

_**Me hubiera gustado hacer un fic más largo con esta idea, pero tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo hecho así. Espero que les haya gustado. **_


End file.
